


Because the Night

by rigelocity (vegalocity)



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autistic Red Son, Bc i'm autistic and i say so, Body Worship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Red Son asks to get railed and on god he gets railed, Self Beta'd, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/rigelocity
Summary: “You want me to play with your hair.” Of course MK putting it so damn bluntly had to brutally murder his composure. Because, whileyeshe did want that. Quite a lot in fact. That didn't mean he was prepared to have it stated so matter-of-fact.Before Red Son could stop himself he was rambling “Only if you desire of course, It doesn't matter either way to me, I simply realize there might have been a miscommunication in regards to whether it's unpleasant for me or not, and I should clear up that such a display of affection wouldn't be wholly unwelcome.”Of course the more qualifiers he attempted to give, the more MK's face lit up in excitement, so maybe he was just overthinking it.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what possessed me to write this but here ya go

“You may touch my hair if you'd like to.” Red Son regretted it the instant it left his mouth, but unfortunately, it wasn't the sort of offer one could take back.

MK turned away from the movie they'd settled in to watch to stare at him in shock, and Red felt the tip of his ponytail light aflame, his face growing nearly as hot to match.

It wasn't like Red Son, eldest and only child of the Demon Bull King and Princess Iron Fan lacked the ability to show affection when in private (MK had described him on more than one occasion as a 'Cuddle Bug' much to his embarrassment) but he took great pride in his hair so that was a part of his body that was easy to assume was 'off limits' as it were.

Truth be told, granted its ties with his fire magic and emotions, his hair was actually rather sensitive to his internal state, his signature updo mostly due to the fact that he spends the majority of his time deeply stressed out, and making it stand on end. But he liked how it looked when it was up so it wasn't much of an issue. 

So naturally, it was a rare thing for MK to catch him when he was relaxed enough for his hair to follow suit; that morning for instance, one of those rare times he'd woken up first, since Red Son had been crashing hard from a tinkering bender. 

_“I should start waking up earlier for this.”_ He'd said it with such sheer ADORATION that Red Son's barely conscious mind couldn't quite concoct a response before MK _Put his hand in his hair_ to stroke back whatever was hanging in his face, pressed a small kiss to his forehead, and muttered _“Go back to sleep, hun.”_ before pulling on his work shirt.

Needless to say by the time MK had left Red Son was wide awake, his scalp and forehead tingling, the rest of his face so hot he was almost afraid to glance at the mirror in worry his eyes were smoldering; and above all overwhelmed by the illogical desire for MK to mess with his hair further.

He'd spent the rest of the day trying to bat down how horrible an idea that it was. Sure they'd been... _Together_ for some time already, enough so that it wasn't considered overly fast that the two of them had found a bigger apartment still close to the noodle shop to live with eachother in. But he had never really HAD anyone touch his hair with intent before, only his mother and their staff when fixing it up for the day, and that was only when he was a child and didn’t have the dexterity to do it himself! And after the incident with Guanyin it took CENTURES for it to grow back to the length he liked it at. So maybe that made him a bit _Protective_ of his most valuable physical asset. That combined with the fact that he DID have issues with certain parts of his body being more sensitive than others in ways he couldn’t quite describe—‘Overstimulation problems’ MK would call them, usually followed up with ‘I get them sometimes, too. Really common for ADHD like me and people on the spectrum like you are’ He still wasn’t quite sure what ‘the spectrum’ was, but he hadn’t felt it prudent to ask—so MK likely thought that that was just a place that was ALWAYS sensitive. 

Which… wasn’t wrong apparently. Just for different reasons than expected.

After he'd been left alone that morning he'd done a bit of... self experimentation...and concluded that the _pull_ had the ability to make many different kinds of...sensations....more intense than expected, but he hardly had any issue with how he and MK had been carrying on, so why bring in an untested variable? When the two of them... well... when they spent the night _occupied_ and more specifically those nights he allowed himself to be taken, his partner seemed to enjoy things slow, gentle, sweet. He probably wouldn't enjoy being asked to be as rough as that required. 

Which of course, was the train of thought that lead to tonight, and Red Son's positively heinous display of a lack of self control. He'd completed a collapsible armor to reinforce Xiaojiao's blind spot while out fighting that could work with a similar application process to her racing suit—unfortunately he'd found himself growing something not dissimilar to FOND of the weird little family he'd once opposed and didn't necessarily want anyone to become a smear on the concrete—in an attempt of distraction, but had no other pressing projects now, and recently demons coming out of the woodwork to cause trouble were far fewer than they once were—his parents were still laying low, possibly realizing far too late how much their own schemes had hinged on Red Son's contributions and now were still working on compensating—So the two of them ended up with the night to themselves. It was just supposed to be a quiet stay in night, a movie about some hero off in America said to be the son of a Greek God ready to play. And he had to go and RUIN it with his stupid impulsive- _he wasn't the impulsive one why did his stupid mouth choose NOW of all times to run away from him?!_

“Wait, seriously?” MK's voice cracked a bit at the end, and Red Son was shaken from his spiral to realize that it was in anticipation, excitement practically oozing from his partner in waves. 

He nodded stiffly, and though his face remained hot he willed the flame on the tip of his ponytail to die. No point in offering MK to touch his hair if he was just going to make it inaccessible by embarrassment. 

“You want me to play with your hair.” Of course MK putting it so damn bluntly had to brutally murder his composure. Because, while _yes_ he did want that. Quite a lot in fact. That didn't mean he was prepared to have it stated so matter-of-fact.

Before Red Son could stop himself he was rambling “Only if you desire of course, It doesn't matter either way to me, I simply realize there might have been a miscommunication in regards to whether it's unpleasant for me or not, and I should clear up that such a display of affection wouldn't be wholly unwelcome.”

Of course the more qualifiers he attempted to give, the more MK's face lit up in excitement, so maybe he was just overthinking it. 

They'd been together for some time now, he was alright with MK openly calling him his 'Boyfriend' and was equally comfortable with referring to him in turn as his partner, at this point it was becoming second nature to seek out physical affection, they'd said their 'I love you's (though those first ones had the both of them bleeding in the middle of a wasted battlefield, terrified one or both of them would die before the words were said) and he could even tolerate MK's more... cutesy... terms of endearment when in private.

Why was he so goddamn nervous?

_Because you REALLY want this_ a traitorous voice in the back of his mind whispered. _you want his fingers all over your head, stroking and petting and curling and twirling and **tugging and pulling and yanking—**_

And MK's hands were on his shoulders, guiding him downward, and turning him a bit so that he was half laying on his partner's lap, cheek pillowed by his thigh and facing the television.

With a tug, he felt his ponytail come undone.

“I always thought it was a sensory thing for you.” MK chuckled, those hands, calloused by long long hours of training and fighting, began to thread through his hair, and his entire world faded to the two of them. “If I’d known I’da been messing with it from moment friggin’ one, it’s so soft.” 

Sparks danced up and down his head with every shift of MK's fingers, combing through Red Son's hair as though he'd done this a million times. 

And oh, it was _heavenly_. He could feel the tension positively drain from him, his hair slowly drooping as MK pulled a hand away to start the movie.

_“Look, I didn't want to be a Half Blood.”_ The narration was playing over a shot of the ocean, panning up after a moment to show the harbor of... What was...New York? Maybe?

Then both hands were back in his hair and Red Son forgot to pay attention to it entirely, focused only on what mattered. 

His hair went limp as he found himself nodding into the touch, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation and breath leaving him in a hum. 

Why was he so worried about this again? He really should have known better, MK jumped into any new form of affection he could think of head first, why wouldn't this be an easy request?

“Woah, you really do like this.” MK's voice was barely over a whisper, more vibration against the back of his head than actual sound. 

Red Son wanted to respond, to somehow downplay his own reaction, but the sparks running up and down his spine as MK started to comb his hair with his fingers were leaving him a bit... distracted. The best he could manage was another small hum. 

Maybe he _should_ have gone back to bed that morning because without all the anxiety running through his system, nice and comfortable on their soft couch, with his partner's hands _in his hair_ and taking the large majority of his attention, he was starting to find himself growing a bit drowsy. 

The small sparks of pleasure that were running up and down his back were starting to settle in his gut, a sort of heat he was unused to when not in the throes of passion, he knew lust when it came around, but this was far less intense than his usual experiences with desire. Normally when it hit him it slammed into him with all the subtlety of a brick to the face, not this... low simmer... of a sort. 

MK twisted his hand slightly and gently scraped his nails along his scalp. THAT made a more familiar form of desire bubble up. He gasped, this time the shudder that worked up his spine was fully physical, leaving goosebumps in its wake. A thin groan accompanied the second pull of nails.

“Red?”

His hands stilled and it took Red Son a moment to realize that MK was actually waiting for an answer. Well, it took a moment's thought, but he felt MK's hand tighten slightly in his hair, giving it a small, possibly unintended tug, and all bets were off.

“Do that again...” his voice came out far more hushed than he'd expected, almost breathy. 

“This?” his nails scraped against the base of his skull, which at the least confirmed that the tug was unintended. 

It wasn't the desired action, but was still pleasant on its own. Red Son sighed, the spikes of desire settling low in his stomach, back into that low boiling pressure.

The same drowsiness began to return as he grew used to the gentle scritching, he was unsure if he could have relaxed any further, yet found himself positively _melting_ into the couch under MK's touch. The white noise of the movie he'd nearly forgotten about, the cushion of his partner's thigh-

_“Red? Wake up hun, The movie's over and my legs are going numb.”_

-And he woke up. 

Falling asleep with ones head in their lovers lap, how cliché. 

Yet somehow he couldn't find it in him to be particularly embarrassed. Truly ridiculous, the him of about a century ago would probably be appalled by his lack of recoil. As it was he simply sat up, stretching his arms from their position cramped against his body for however long the movie had been. Though to be fair to himself, he couldn't recall a time waking up from an unexpected nap and not immediately panicking over the lost time, so the him of a century or so previous wouldn't understand anyway.

“Felling better?” 

“Surprisingly, yes. Was it a particularly interesting movie?”

“Eh, it was okay. I liked the characters but I don't really understand Greek mythology so I couldn't follow the story—oh also there was this 'Minotaur' thing that dead stop looked like your dad but shorter.”

“....Really?” 

“Yeah, it was... something.” 

His voice was a bit stilted, like he was trying to seem normal but not quite pulling it off, and Red Son wasn't entirely sure why until he turned back to his partner and was hit in the face with his own hair.

He felt it begin to return to its normal volume, as though intimidated now that he'd noticed it.

“What?”

MK wasn't making eye contact with him, light pink dusting the tops of his cheeks. “Your hair looks nice like that, when its kinda messy-”

Oh.

His hand darted up to his head, more in reflex than anything else, and his fingers caught on a tangle that wasn't there before. Wait... feeling around he spotted a few more knots that wouldn't have come about unless...

“Noodle Boy...” His voice fell flat “How long were you messing with my hair after I fell asleep?”

MK chuckled nervously and maybe Red Son should have been more aggravated with this than he actually was, he was sure if he even so much as _glanced_ into a reflective surface he would look like a right mess, no doubt a Bird’s nest where his neat and tidy locks once were. Of course, he hadn't even been fully cognizant of this... fixation... of his until this morning, so it's possible he may have been overloading himself a bit, but the idea that even after he'd fallen asleep MK had continued to play with his hair just because he wanted to was... doing quite a lot to stifle his irritation.

“Well...!” MK laughed nervously, a hand reaching up to rub at his neck. “You didn't fall asleep until I was after all, and you looked like you needed the rest so I figured it would probably keep you from waking up because you get kinda...” he made a wiggly hand gesture with his free hand “Twitchy... when you don't get enough sleep. So I figured it'd be the best way to make sure you got the rest, and... I maaayyyy have gone a little crazy because your hair is super soft and it feels nice.”

Well now they were both flustered, which was frankly a waste of Red Son's time, but he found, much like a lot of things when they involved MK, he couldn't quite help himself.

But this time however, he did have a solution in mind. 

“One moment.” He muttered, doing his absolute best to still appear irritated, he wasn't entirely sure if it worked granted MK was only a few paces behind him after a brief moment of surprise. But that was hardly an issue, granted when he curved into the bathroom it didn't take very long to find what he was looking for. So he still got to turn dramatically, the hairbrush held out in faux exasperation.

“Well, you messed it up, so you fix it.” he tossed the tool at MK, gliding past him and strolling back into their little den. No need to tilt his hand too far after all.

“That's it?”

“What did you expect? I'd consider it a pleasant alternative to what you usually do to me when I'm asleep around you.”

“Not my fault you have such a raspberry-able stomach...”

“It never ceases to surprise me how such ridiculous actions have equally ridiculous names.”

The two of them sat back down at the couch, this time sideways to facilitate the planned action.

It wasn't the same as before, the bristles of the hairbrush made quick work of the knots and tangles sure, but they didn't have the same pressure, the same warmth. The best he got was MK's hand trailing behind the brush's movements checking to be sure that the tangles were in fact gone. Which wasn't unpleasant, none of it was unpleasant, but it didn't have quite the same sensation as before.

Perhaps the feeling was amplified earlier and that morning due to his tired state either time? That would be disappointing, granted how much time and thought he'd invested into this, just to have it be so specific as to rely entirely on how close he was to sleep at the time-

“Red hun, I can practically hear your thoughts, chill out before you set the hairbrush on fire.”

“I'm perfectly fine.”

“See _that_ snippy tone is what I was expecting earlier!” He couldn't miss the fondness in MK's voice if he'd tried. He felt his hair shifting in MK's grip, exposing his neck-

Ah.

So it seemed as though his partner was in fact well aware of his plans. Or perhaps had come to the same conclusion independently.

MK kissed at the back of his neck, right along his hairline for a moment before gently trailing his lips up along the back of his head to find the space behind his left ear.

Damn Noodle Boy knew too much.

Red Son couldn't quite find it in him to be actually irritated though, leaning into his touch came as easy as anything. The teasing sensation pleasant, if not quite matching up to the sparks from before. 

“You know hun, you're not exactly the best at being subtle.” MK muttered the vibrations against the back of his head sending a small shiver down his spine.

“Oh?”

“Mmhm 'you can touch my hair if you wanna'? Really? How oblivious do you take me for?” MK pressed a kiss to the outer shell of his ear “Don't answer that.”

“Subterfuge wasn't my strong suit during my lessons, I'll admit.” He felt MK's mouth drag lightly down his neck further, it tickled, but pleasantly, not like those dreaded 'raspberries' he would surprise him with.

It was pleasant, tender almost. The desire he recalled simmering low before his impromptu nap was stoked back to life, He wasn't displeased with the idea of this continuing a bit, but he knew MK, and what was most likely was that he was about to get impatient and about to put that short attention span to good use. 

And then MK's fingers wound into his hair again, and _tugged_. Not harshly, not rough, but it was a surprise, and immediately it sent shock down his spine.

Unfortunately, Red Son could not quite stifle the surprised noise that most certainly was not a 'squeak' a 'yelp' or any other such undignified utterance.

But it did get MK to chuckle into his neck to send another small course of vibrations through him.

Oh, there it was, that spike of desire in his gut he was used to. 

It was like MK knew exactly what had happened, because only then did the gentle kissing turn into gentle bites—making Red Son's jaw ache in turn out of desire to bite back—and his free hand pulled around his torso, probing fingers starting at his collarbone.

And now he was partnering the bites with small tugs of his hair with his other hand, and _oh_... well his worries over it being specific to his state of consciousness were blown out of the water.

A thin groan slid from his throat without warning, and suddenly he found his hands twitching, the energy and desire to do something with them, but found he wasn't quite in the position to do so easily, MK's mouth was lovely, and his hand in his hair was heavenly, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing as it happened, it wasn't in his nature. 

Quickly, yet carefully enough that he wouldn't risk smacking him, Red Son turned, putting both hands to his lover's shoulders to press him properly against the back of the couch, straddling him as he did so.

“Don't tease me Noodle Boy.”

He pressed their mouths together, and MK moaned under him as though the touch was like lightning, one hand slinging around his shoulders, the other buried in his hair, fingers scrabbling until grabbing hold.

Every damn pull of his hand was sending sparks down his spine and Red Son was unsure of how to respond to such sensations other than to kiss MK yet more fiercely than before. 

By the time he parted from his lover MK had regained his bearings and the arm around his shoulders began to slide down his back, resting at the hem of his shirt, fiddling with the edge of the material. 

“How impatient...” Red Son hummed, leaning down to press his mouth to the underside of MK's jaw, mouthing at the area only briefly before giving in to instinct and taking a bite.

MK whimpered under him, the feeling of his pulse against his teeth and the increased grip on his scalp out of surprise were intoxicating.

“Red....” MK moaned and the desperation already tinging his voice was absolutely gorgeous. 

He took another bite from the absolutely irresistible slope of MK's neck, like the one before soothing it afterwords with a quick swipe of his tongue. 

“Red please...” MK groaned and this time tugged his hair with _intent_ the pain darting down his spine and far too quickly turning into a jolt of pleasure in his gut. Red Son moaned around his third bite along MK's neck. 

What to do next, that was the real question. 

Many options existed at this juncture, most equally obscene and tempting, but one in particular was standing out to him. Not surprising granted the theme of the day, but it was still a bit of a compromise in pride to admit to.

“Xiaotian,” MK jolted. “I need you to _rail me_ tonight. Understand?” He pulled away just enough to be able to make eye contact with MK, both hands drifting up to cup his cheeks. “I want to be _absolutely destroyed_ by the time you're through. Can you do that?”

MK gulped, eyes as wide as they could go, and when he looked away Red Son was worried that his earlier thoughts were right, that he was perfectly amenable to receiving rough treatment but was too gentle a soul to give it in turn.

But the bewildered look faded, and was replaced with a look of determination that would have better suited the battlefield. Xiaotian nodded, before grinning up at him.

“I think so.”

Xiaotian's hands slid down his back, one hand detangling from his hair. 

And then squeezed his rear with the other.

“...Really?” the Anticipation thankfully did nothing to dampen his flat tone, nor did it quell Xiaotian's chuckle. 

“Mmhm, You've got a great butt, hun.” Xiaotian shifted underneath him, and his hands went from playfully groping to hook under Red Son's legs. In reflex, his own hands darted to Xiaotian's shoulders, as he was lifted into the air.

Granted he had demon strength on his side, and Xiaotian had the strength of the Monkey King, it was hardly an _issue_ for one to carry the other, but he still found himself wondering just how much of a mood killer it might be should his lover simply drop him halfway to the bedroom. 

Nonetheless his wandering thoughts eventually cut off when they made it to their destination.

For a moment Red Son found himself unsure. Which was of course ludicrous, he'd made his desire for the night known to his partner, in a way so direct it bordered on crass no less, and Xiaotian was amenable to the arrangement, or at the very least was taking it as a challenge. And sure the general requirement of a... ahem... 'railing' as he'd so eloquently put it in his little fit of pique was rather minimal—when one was on the receiving end of a ravishing after all the most one would need to do was... in effect simply let it happen—But all the same his stomach began to twist into knots of anxiety as Xiaotian crossed into the bedroom, _ignored the bed itself_ and pressed him against the wall. 

His face was pinched in that determined look from before, but just as he began to ponder if his partner was reconsidering, Xiaotian positively _attacked_ his neck and ripped a surprised shout from him in the process.

The pain was only brief, more shock than actual damage, as Xiaotian began to work on the same area of his neck as he'd been paying attention to before, the skin there most likely already a bit darker from earlier. A shudder crawled up Red Son's spine as he wondered if they'd be proper bruises in the morning. 

Xiaotian's mouth slid further down his neck, and Red Son had assumed that this was as far as he could go without pausing to remove his shirt. The elastic of his collar was stretched as far as it could and the faintest strain on the other side of his neck yielded no further slack. He'd sucked in a breath, to try and inform Xiaotian to give him a moment to do so, but couldn't quite find his voice in time. With his back pressed up to the wall there was a bit of pressure taken off of actually _holding_ him in place, and Xiaotian was able to get one of his hands loose; slipping it from beneath his leg, trailing up his thigh, fingertips barely leaving any sensation behind them, and reaching his collarbone.

His mouth had drifted back upward, right under his jaw at the time, his hand trailing his raw neck and shoulder, tugging at his shirt collar even harder, and it was almost choking until-

The cold sensation of newly exposed skin hit him first, then the noise of tearing cloth processed, and only then the conclusion was drawn out. 

Xiaotian was very lucky that he always took care not to wear clothes he overly liked while tinkering, and that he hadn't changed out of such a shirt before all of this began. Because he would have had to make a mental note to be very irritated later at Xiaotian for quite literally _ripping his shirt off_ to further molest his torso. But, as it was...

That was _obscenely_ sexy. 

And the fact that Xiaotian hadn't stopped for even a moment afterward to perhaps... maybe enjoy the sight, or even acknowledge that in his haste and impatience he'd _ripped Red Son's shirt right off of him_ heightened the act. Like it were simply necessary to follow through with what was asked of him and wasn't even worth a second thought, as though it weren't literally one of the hottest things he'd ever done since they'd gotten together.

Xiaotian's teeth clamped down on the spot right above his collarbone, his free hand now deftly and maddeningly skimming over his torso, like a cartographer mapping out familiar territory. He pressed him further against the wall to allow more leverage, his hand trailing up his side and pressing to the side of his head. Xiaotian ground his hips against his own just as he gripped a handful of his hair in a fist and _tugged_ and Red Son found himself wondering why the hell he'd waited so long before proposing this to him. He should have known he'd be a natural.

He leaned his head back just a bit, just a bit was needed before he was fully flush with the wall anyway, his moans swallowed quickly as Xiaotian reclaimed his mouth. His precious Noodle Boy as vicious in this as he was when the two of them would trade blows—funny, how long ago and far away that all seemed now—and Red Son found his hands itching with disuse again. He was being held aloft so he didn't need to hold on to Xiaotian to keep himself from falling, but to be safe he properly clamped his legs around his lovers waist before letting go.

One hand immediately darted back around his shoulders, though this time sliding beneath the collar of his shirt, fingers splayed in the space between Xiaotian's shoulder blades. He wasn't in near as good of a place to disrobe him unfortunately, so he had to content himself with simply reaching beneath Xiaotian's clothes instead.

His other hand slid up Xiaotian's neck and buried itself in his hair. He was actually well aware of how surprisingly soft his hair was granted the amount of product he would use to get it to stay in his own signature updo, but it still felt lovely between his fingers, he twisted his grip a bit and tugged lightly, experimentally. The individual strands pulling and catching on his hand was just as satisfying as he'd postulated.

He pulled away at the force and gasped, not the same visceral reaction Red Son himself had been experiencing, but it was hardly a bad sign. 

He dipped his head down at the opening, Xiaotian's exposed neck simply too much to resist and went to work on the side of his neck he hadn't already marked. He moaned, the noise reverberating against his mouth and pulling a small hum from his own throat, Red Son pressed his tongue against his pulse and gave his hair another small experimental tug. 

Xiaotian's free hand slowly detangled itself from his hair—and though the gentle tickle of the detangling was delicious in its own right he still couldn't help a small whine of protest—and slipped his hand back down to his leg, the pressure applied on Red Son's thigh the only warning before he was properly being lifted again, and they pulled away from the wall, to finally— _finally_ —approach the bed. 

Red Son only had maybe a moment before he'd be removed from the gorgeous length of skin that was Xiaotian's neck, so he would have to make it count. Right where his neck met his shoulder, he bit down. Harsher than before, though not enough to draw blood. But all the same Xiaotian let out a small surprised yelp, followed quickly by a thin moan.

And then he dropped Red Son. Onto the bed, thankfully, but he DID drop him.

Finally a bit of ire made itself known through the cloud of lust. “Seriously?!” 

Xiaotian was infuriatingly unrepentant as he shed himself of his own shirt, and sure maybe a BIT of Red Son's irritation was quelled by finally being able to take him in tonight, but not enough. 

“Hey you're the one who asked for this, don't get on me for doing it.”

“I _asked_ for nothing involving dropping me in the middle of-”

“You said 'MK I need you to _rail me_ tonight'” Xiaotian cut him off- _he cut him off!_ and he couldn't even argue it because that WAS what he'd said! (more or less) “And sure, I'm normally the one who gets railed rather than doing the railing myself, but I do know that it entails certain _actions_ —“

Xioatian had been creeping closer as he spoke, and Red Son like a fool had assumed that this meant he would end his counterargument with a kiss, he'd been taken completely by surprise when Xiaotian grabbed his shoulders and pushed him until he laid flat, utilizing his brief moment of shock and grasped either of his hands in his own, pressing him down via their interlocked fingers. He was laying only through a technicality, sitting on the edge of the bed meant his feet were still touching the floor, but laying on the edge of the bed made it easier for Xiaotian to loom over him, one of his knees rooted firmly on the corner to keep him from falling over as he kept himself propped up.

“And I'm pretty sure one of said actions would be to not let you take the lead.” Only then did he punctuate his words with a kiss, and another roll of his hips against his own. The briefest of reliefs that was both far too much yet nowhere near enough. Red Son moaned into Xiaotian's mouth, the noise swallowed almost instantly by Xiaotian's own groan.

He tested Xioatian's grip, and sure enough he could do little more than squirm without running into the solid wall that Xiaotian could become when he desired so. He was at his mercy.

And _wow_ was that an erotic thought.

Xiaotian came back down onto his neck, but this time only briefly, his lips dragging over his skin maddeningly light before scaling down to his chest, that needlessly skilled mouth locking down onto a nipple, suckling that sensitive space until it hardened beneath his tongue and then did the same with the other until a whine was teased from his throat.

“Xiaotian...” it came out in a gusty sigh, a light chuckle answered him, as well as one of his hands sliding away from Red Son's own, gently trailing down his side, leaving only the feather light touch of sensation, from his ribs, down to his waist, then to the hip- 

He felt Xiaotian's hand start to fumble on the clasp of Red's pants, and well, he would help, really he would, but he currently only had one hand free and he was far more interested in making sure that clever mouth stayed right where it was by pressing it against the back of Xiaotian's neck. 

Xiaotian grumbled, and released his other hand to better disrobe him. It was a bit of a novel experience, being in this position when the desire arose, but the main appeal was always his lover trying his hand at taking the reins and running into problems with the same stubborn drive he ran into everything with. 

Finally Red Son's pants were loosened enough to begin to slide down, however just as he lifted his hips to actually assist, Xiaotian's hands returned to their initial mission of pinning him down, and slipped over his hips to force him back onto the bed. 

Comprehension dawned quickly as Xiaotian lowered his trousers just enough to properly pull Red Son out from them, and the handling wasn't necessarily rough, but it was firm and he could feel himself stiffening under Xiaotian's touch even further. 

“Gonna use that demon bod to its highest.” Xiaotian murmured, and sank to the ground, lips barely ghosting over his stomach, before his breaths against Red Son's cock made him shiver in anticipation. “Gonna make you cum so many times the only words you'll know are my name, and ‘Harder’.”

It would be useless to try and take over at this point, Xiaotian already had his hips in a death grip, so even if he did grab hold of Xiaotian's head he wouldn't be able to do much with it anyway, he'd still be at the mercy of his lover's tongue and throat, just without the pumping motion. 

But that reasoning flew right out the window when Xiaotian's mouth was on him. That hot wet suction, first at the very head of his cock, testing the ground. The feeling of his tongue gently feeling out the shape, before flattening as Xiaotian took him all in. His hands darted forward of their own accord and buried themselves in Xiaotian's dark hair.

The two of them weren't the most confident with their mouth related skills, but _oh_ were those self deprecating comments from Xiaotian unfounded. He hadn't been fully hard before, but now he was rock solid inside his lover's mouth. Every pump, suck, and rolling of the tongue such sweet torture. His hips twitched, desperate to buck into the slick heat, but the motion was meaningless as the delicious pain of forming bruises began to bloom on his hips from Xiaotian holding him in place. 

His fists clenched in frustration and desire alike. Xiaotian eased off of his cock, until he just had the head in his mouth again, removing one of his hands to wrap around the length. Red Son hadn't been overly trying to reign himself in, wanton moans had been spilling from his mouth with little regard for any whom lived nearby, but the noise he'd made when Xiaotian began to suck and pump in earnest made him worried in a distant sort of way that they'd be assaulted soon by an irate floor neighbor complaining of their noise level.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly he could feel his climax approaching, but it was fast coming all the same. And he'd left his shame probably wherever Xiaotian had put the hairbrush, because his hips began to stutter in Xiaotian's grip further, now accompanied by a thin moan he honestly hadn't recognized as his own voice. 

“Xiaotian...I'm- I'm going to-”

“Mmhm.” Xiaotian hummed around him, before sucking harshly at the head of his cock. 

He came with a stuttered moan, stomach clenching and hands fisted tight in Xiaotian's hair. 

Xiaotian's tongue pulsed across his cock as he swallowed it down. The first of a promised many tonight. Though Red Son was still catching his breath, the buzz of orgasm still lingering beneath his skin, the thought set itself low in his chest.

“Now THAT'S how I love to see ya, babe.” The bed shifted beneath him, and Xiaotian had pulled himself back up to his level. 

The bitter taste of his own cum on Xiaotian's tongue sent a thrill through him. When they parted Xiaotian pressed his lips to his forehead briefly. 

“Mind turning around for me, Red? I gotta grab some things.” It just occurred to him he might be in trouble.

But when Xiaotian pulled away from him to reach toward... _that_ nightstand, Red Son could only do as he was bade, properly removing his slacks and undergarments now that he had the wherewithal to, and adjusted himself on the bed. Laying down properly and, as asked, flipped over onto his stomach. 

Anticipation was building again, and Red Son shut his eyes as Xiaotian seemed about to pull something out. The lube most certainly, but in a strange way, he wanted to be surprised if anything else came out of that nightstand tonight. He wanted to see what Xiaotian would think up of course, but the surprise would make it all the sweeter. His suspicion was confirmed when he could hear further rustling around and the flutter of clothes.

Soon enough he felt the bed dip on his side as Xiaotian climbed back atop of him. The slide of skin against skin around his thighs confirming that he had removed his loose jeans finally. He felt one hand on the small of his back, whether to keep him in place or simply for the contact he was unsure. 

He felt Xiaotian's lips press between his shoulder blades, along a scar he'd gotten centuries ago that had never quite faded. He remembered one of their first times together, Xiaotian had made that night's goal to kiss every scar on his body. About an hour later and Red Son had been so strung out he could barely form a full sentence, and the memory sent a pang of longing through him. He'd returned the favor the next night of course, but they'd both gained a few more scars in the time between then and now. Maybe he should re-introduce the concept for next time..

Xiaotian's hand had been gliding along his back, but Red Son wasn't startled from his musings until he felt that same hand slide down the side of his hip and eventually grab hold of his thigh, hiking that leg up to the side to properly spread him apart. 

“You ready, hun?” Xiaotian breathed against his neck, and Red Son heard the clicking sound of a bottle coming open. Xiaotian's hands were both off him now.

“I don't have all night Noodle Boy.”

“Psssh, we've got nothing but time.” 

He couldn't bite back the gasp when Xiaotian's fingers, slick and cool to the touch, brushed against his entrance. “Well my patience won't last forever, so if you're going to do something I'd s-suggest-!” He cut himself off with a surprised grunt, Xiaotian having used his complaints as a distraction. The Bastard.

But a clever bastard all the same. Red Son could feel himself quickly stiffening back up at the sensation, Once he'd gotten used to the intrusion the friction became delicious. Xiaotian's probing turned exploratory as every stroke went from slightly uncomfortable to tantalizing. Only when Red Son's hips began moving of their own accord, when he started to curve into the motions did Xiaotian slide the second finger in. The stretch as expected, was wonderful. 

And then Xiaotian hit that bundle of nerves. A shout half in surprise half in ecstasy tore from his throat. 

“Ah! Found it.” Xiaotian's voice was light and playful, as though this were some sort of game. And then he hit that spot again, harsher, holding him in place so the pressure was constant, Red Son wanted to positively _howl_ when those fingers continued to stroke and rub right there, sending wave after wave of pleasure through him that he was helpless but to drown in. But to howl he would need breath in his body, and he felt as though he had none. Xiaotian slipped that third finger in, immediately going back to attacking Red Son in his most sensitive area and breathing became a far off memory. 

He felt Xiaotian wedge his free hand beneath him, and when his hand wrapped around Red Son's cock his breath finally left him with a breathy moan. He began to stroke him in time with his fingers still thrusting inside, still hitting the same spot with the same vehemence. The building pressure starting somewhere in his gut and going down as far as his thighs as Xiaotian stroked and thrust into him at once. 

There were no hands on his hips keeping him steady, but Red Son found himself beholden to Xiaotian's actions anyway, the fingers pressing into him pushing him forward and grinding him against the hand, and if he tried moving the opposite direction he'd be rutting himself against the fingers even further. No matter what the building pressure was growing near unbearable, gods he'd always forget just how amazing allowing himself to be taken could be; his damnable pride always insisting that it was unsightly for his rank. 

It was ridiculous, completely foolish, nothing was sweeter than this.

Xiaotian's mouth found his neck again, that mouth startlingly gentle in comparison to those hands, pressing a kiss at the very top of his neck, that sensitive spot between the spine and the skull.

His body suddenly decided which stimulation he'd rather have, as his hips rolled back onto Xiaotian's fingers without his will. Xiaotian's grip on his cock tightened, and he felt the cresting wave of pleasure slam back into him for the second time. Red Son came with his back arched and his hips twitching, his whole body shuddering around Xiaotian as his release stained the sheets beneath him. 

Xiaotian didn't let him go until the aftershocks faded. Pumping him with his hand and riding him with his fingers until his hips stopped bucking into either sensation.

The patience Xiaotian had after that first bout was gone, because he was just starting to piece his thoughts back together when he heard the telltale click of the bottle re-opening. He'd barely had a moment to brace himself before something blunt and thick, and most decidedly _not_ organic, was pressed against him. 

Oh fuck that's the vibrator...

A thin whine came out of him when the stretch became more than what he was already prepared for, it wasn't painful per se, just a bit uncomfortable. Xiaotian shifted his grip on the vibrator, no doubt searching for that same spot before turning it on. His love was determined, and nothing could stand in his way when he was. So of course before too long the smooth surface of the toy hit that spot with a heavy slam. Red Son's cock sprung back to life all at once and the moan that ripped out of him was truly guttural. 

And then there was that hand again to hold him in place, now between his shoulder blades to press him properly against the bed. 

“Squirm all you like, Hun.” Xiaotian's voice was breathy in his ear, it made a shiver crawl up his spine as now he could only imagine what he looked like looming above him. Face flushed with arousal, chest heaving with silent yet ragged breath, spreading himself lazily with his fingers, exposing that pink little nub that Red Son loved to roll his tongue over until Xiaotian was the one howling with pleasure. How long would his restraint last? How long before he couldn't take it anymore and ride him until they were both shrieking with release? How much longer would this torment continue? 

There was a small 'click' and Red Son had only a split second to reach upward and dig his hands into the mattress before the toy began to vibrate. And _oh_ it truly was the sweetest of tortures. Every shiver and pulse of the toy going straight to his very core, all other sensations heightening, the soft sheets beneath him going slightly tacky with sweat and seed alike, the very scent of arousal seeping off of Xiaotian behind him, completely deaf to the world around him beyond the buzzing of the toy and the gentle huffing for breath just over his shoulder.

His hips jerked against the sheets, the smooth slide of the bedding not at all the firm pressure he wanted, but Xiaotian's hand on his back had let up, and if he tried to stay still with this _thing_ inside of him, he would lose his mind. 

Every motion he tried to either rush to the next end or make it less maddening to endure either pushed the vibrator in deeper, or adjusted it into an even _better_ angle, so naturally, he had to push his luck and see just how many more 'better angles' there actually were.

He had been encouraged to 'squirm' after all. So looking for his best angle would no doubt be quite the show.

Actually...

If Xiaotian wanted a show before the main course, well, who was he to say no? He began to properly rut into the sheets, as though this were any other day and he was enjoying himself in taking his partner apart beneath him. The friction and slide would be better for him if he propped his upper body upward a bit, and the arch of the back would look rather aesthetically pleasing...

“Xiaotian...” he sighed, sliding his hands to either side of himself, sure enough when he pressed himself upward his thrusts did leave him gasping in relief. 

“Like.. what you see…?” It came out around a moan this time, his hands clenching into the sheets. 

“Oh, fuck it-” Was the only warning Red Son got before he was being manhandled, flipped onto his back again with Xiaotian looming over him.

Just as he'd suspected his face was bright scarlet and he traced a small bead of sweat as it climbed down his temple. Desire was heavy in his very being, eyes dilated and breath shallow, and wow did he need to mess with Xiaotian more often because it was positively enchanting to have him so impatient and lustful.

“You're so beautiful...” it slipped out before he could stop it. Xiaotian's expression dropped for only a moment, taken aback for only the briefest second, before he descended. His mouth was on Red Son's neck, right over his pulse, and he slid himself onto him. That scorching wet heat surrounding him, and Red Son could only wonder if he'd been playing with himself before losing his patience or if this were from watching him alone, but then Xiaotian was fully sheathed around him and his thoughts were scattered to the wind.

To have something as big and active as the vibrator inside of him, and to be inside of Xiaotian was difficult to describe, but whatever it was, it was truly euphoric. Red Son positively _screamed_ as Xiaotian began to ride him, the vibrations against his prostate and the clenching heat around his cock was unreal. His hips snapped upward on their own accord, hands scrabbling forward to grip Xiaotian's hips, to try and drive himself even deeper. Xiaotian arched his back above him, moaning with his full body, head thrown back, and Red Son couldn't resist the desire to watch him cum like this. 

Right now he felt _ethereal_ and he wanted to see Xiaotian just as lost in sensation as he could possibly get him. One of his hands slid across that gorgeous hip and slipped his fingers across Xiaotian's folds. Xiaotian gasped above him, His own hands fidgeting at his sides before he curled forward, both palms laying flat on Red Son's chest.

“You're not... playing fair...” Xiaotian groaned, but the look on his face was anything but aggravated; all dilated eyes and the loveliest of blushes across his cheeks. His fingers were trembling, but he found Xiaotian's clit and began to rub the pad of his thumb over it, the shift in angle of Xiaotian on his cock was making his joints feel weak, so he had to make this work before he was some sort of boneless heap. The overwhelming need to watch his partner come apart above him anchoring his mind despite the rest of his body wanting so desperately for nothing but to orgasm.

“Red-” Xiaotian dragged out “Red I- You're gonna make me-”

Xiaotian's hands were trembling as he fondled his chest, the gentle glide of fingertips practically electric. He could feel his climax just on the horizon, he had to work fast. He spun gentle circles around Xiaotian's clit, purposefully thrusting his hips upwards into that delicious pressure. Xiaotian moaned above him, his playful touches slipping away as his hands slid off of him to prop himself up on the bed. His breath was heaving, his own hips were stuttering, pushing himself even further around Red Son and pushing into his hand at the same time. He always looked perfect like this, right here on the very edge, panting and flustered, face contorted with a building bliss. 

“Red-!” Xiaotian curled inward as he came, the shockwave in his entire body, from the clenching of his fists into the sheets on either of Red Son's sides, the stuttering of his hips, the clenching of his stomach, fluid bursting forth coating his cock even further, he could even feel a bit of it begin to drip further and land on the sheets, and _oh_ the tightness around him.

Red Son groaned in unison with Xiaotian as he clenched hard around his cock, his hips jerking upward, riding Xiaotian through the orgasm as he chased his own. The vibrator inside him felt more intense as the tightness increased. The aftershocks of Xiaotian's climax hadn't faded before Red Son was coming undone inside him. Dual sensations making this more intense than the last two. Red Son was trembling all over by the end of this one, breath coming out in sharp gasps and the merrily buzzing toy still inside him was quickly drawing the aftershocks of pleasure into overstimulation. 

Red Son let out a thin whine when Xiaotian pulled off of him, every movement down there so quickly becoming too much, it was a relief and a loss when Xiaotian's hand slid down there and turned the vibration off with a gentle 'click'. But oh, how empty he would feel after it was removed, sure enough the slide of the toy beginning to slip out of him made him shiver.

But the overstimulated whine that was building in his throat was interrupted with a sharp cry as Xiaotian slammed the toy back into him. Reflexively, Red's arms darted upward, wrapping around Xiaotian's shoulders and his nails unconsciously digging in.

“I'm... I'm not done with you yet, Red.” his voice was trembling, still blissed out from the afterglow.

“G-....Give me a minute why don't you...”

Xiaotian at first seemed amenable to that, pressing a feather light kiss to his lips before starting to back off.

Just as Red Son started to be able to actually breathe again he felt those hands clasp over his wrists and bring them upward, over his head, and then together where he pulled them both into one hand. 

_Oh fuck._

“No touching right now, okay?” Xiaotian pulled his hand away, and Red Son obediently grabbed his own wrists in either hand. This would probably get difficult with whatever Xiaotian had in mind, but if he really couldn't stand it he could only imagine the sweet punishment that would come as a result of his disobedience.

And at first it was just that, sweet. Tender. Lips a gentle tease as he slid them down his neck, pausing over previously bruised flesh to take small experimental nips and moving on. It was surprisingly serene, Red Son was still high on the afterglow and found it so easy to just close his eyes and enjoy the sensation. 

It seemed as though Xiaotian had waited for such a reaction though, he felt those calloused hands frame his face to hold him in place and pressed a kiss to his forehead first, and then either cheek, pausing for a moment longer over his scar, a gasp caught in his throat when Xiaotian pressed a kiss to either of his closed eyes, it wasn't the first time he'd done this, but it still felt like new every time. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine at the sheer _intimacy_ of the act, the tenderness as his lips slid across Red Son's temple and caressed the tip of an ear. 

“I know you think you look weird in your true form, but I honestly think you look so adorable with the bull ears.” he pressed another kiss to the shell of his ear and then moved on the other one, one of his hands sliding from Red Son's face to comb gently through his hair, his fingers lingering on a certain point of his skull. “Your horns too, they frame your hair so nicely.” he tugged gently and Red Son whimpered, both at the hot spike of pleasure at the action starting to stir him to attention again, but also at the foolish words. Love had truly made Xiaotian blind hadn't it?

“That septum piercing is just cool as hell and I have no idea why you don't keep it in your casual form.” He kissed the tip of Red Son's nose then, so needlessly sweet in the action. “I guess I should be lucky you like your fangs though, because you are so fucking sexy when you grin wide enough that I can see them.”

Red Son let out a small surprised laugh at that.

“Yeah, just like that...” He felt a small tugging at his fingers and let Xiaotian part his hands to take one in both of his. 

“And I love your hands too, in both forms. In one they're all clawed and powerful, and I wish you'd let me ride you in your true form because I would _die_ to have those things tearing into my back. And in the other they're all scarred and calloused but like... super elegant too. These hands make me think about how many times you've cut them up messing with wires or given yourself electrical burns because you were so focused on what you were doing you forgot you weren't lightning proof.” he pressed a kiss to each fingertip, then the palm, then the back of the hand. When his lips slid over Red Son's sensitive wrist he had to look away. His heart was thudding heavily and it was hard not to feel completely overwhelmed by this... this _devotion_...

Dammit Xiaotian knew exactly how to get him all riled up. The words making his heart race, the tender, near worshipful graze of his mouth leaving his emotions and his desire to scramble about in the chaos that his mind had become to make sense of it all, leaving him feeling as though he were some sort of meek blushing fool.

Well the blushing part was accurate at least; his face was probably as red as his hair as Xiaotian released one hand, placing it where it had been before and then doing the same to the other.

His fingers were still tingling.

Once Xiaotian had his fill of Red Son's hands and forearms. Red Son had assumed he'd continue down his torso like he did before, but he quickly shifted his weight until his mouth landed right on Red Son's hipbone. The surprise alongside how _close_ he was again to that most sensitive area made Red Son jump slightly.

“Not just yet.” Xiaotian's breath so close it gave Red Son a full body shudder, his hands tightened around eachother as he fought back to urge to grab hold of Xiaotian's head and force this down a certain path. 

Then his kisses reached Red Son's inner thighs and for a moment there was doubt “Wait, H-Hang on-” He cursed the stumble in his voice.

“It's okay I know your ticklish spots, I won't do anything that will result in me getting kicked in the face.”

“I'm not _tickli-_ ” His protest was cut off with a yelp when Xiaotian put his teeth to the inside of Red Son's still-sensitive thigh. A sharp spike of pleasure piercing through the indignant feeling he'd been mustering up, and when those same teeth gave a matching mark to the other thigh that yelp turned quickly to a moan.

He was hard again in full, but Xiaotian paid no mind to him as he continued down Red Son's legs. 

“Have I mentioned yet how fucking perfect your legs are? In both forms too! In different ways that is.” a kiss on his knee. “In this form it's all that elegant muscle.” he felt Xiaotian's fingers skim down his calf. “But your hooves are so fucking cute too, I honestly can't decide which I like better. Your fur is super soft and I wanna bury my whole face in it, but I love you like this too.”

“Yes yes you have zero taste in regards to a demon's true form, I get it.” anything to get him to _Stop. Talking. About. It._

“I cannot for the life of me understand why you're so hostile toward your own form.” He leaned upward again, lip trailing along the top of Red Son's thigh, before his mouth ended up on his other hip. He was so... _close_. If he'd just-

Xiaotian turned his head and kissed the very tip of Red Son's cock. It felt like lightning and he groaned, the noise turning into a whine when his mouth went up to just above the area, Red Son's cock throbbed at the gentle mocking. 

“Dammit Noodle Boy! If you're going to do something beyond embara- _ah_ -!” the calloused hand wrapping around him cut off his ire. Xiaotian's mouth was still on his stomach, and the hand around him did not move, just gripped him gently, the other hand pressing against his hips to keep him still.

It was torment, the deathly slow pace as Xiaotian began to move his hand. Red Son dug his nails into his own wrists as he fought the urge to reach down and force Xiaotian to pick up the pace.

“I haven't seen your cock in your true form, but I'm sure it's just as perfect as this one.” Oh gods he was still talking. “You're taller in that form, so is it just as porportional?” He couldn't speak, couldn't trust his voice not to crack, he buried his head into the crook of his arm, clenching his jaw, as to make sure no sound escaped. 

“You'd feel so much _Bigger_ huh?” Xiaotian's thumb ran along the tip of his slit “I might choke on it...well... more so than I usually do at least.” his hips trembled, the desire to thrust up into the hand and pick up the damn speed near overwhelming, but the hand on his hip kept him immobile.

“Shut up-” He cut himself off with a gasp when Xiaotian's tongue dipped into his navel, the unexpected action derailing his thoughts. 

“Aww why would I do that? I've still got so much to say!” Xiaotian lips were still trailing up and down his stomach, and his hands were still forcing him to endure this painfully slow torment. 

“'Cuz you wanna know what I love best of it all?” 

“I-...I have a feeling you're going to t-tell me anyway.” His voice trembled when Xiaotian gave him the slightest of twists.

“Ahhh you know me so well.” his mouth was suddenly removed from his torso and he felt shuffling, curiosity overwhelming sense, Red Son cracked an eye open and sure enough Xiaotian had sprung back up to meet his eye. 

“Your passion.” Xiaotian's eyes were so hard focused on his, the flush of arousal turned his cheeks a dusty pink, but the intensity of his gaze, the sheer _sincerity_ held within...Red Son couldn't hold it for long, He released his hands from his own grasp just to throw his wrist over his eyes and turn away as much as he could. His free hand darting upwards to grab onto the pillow beneath him. 

“Stop...” But Xiaotian did not stop, neither in his words nor in his slow, torturous movements. He felt his breath on the side of his face and his voice was vibrating in Red Son's ear.

“I love that when you're sitting while working on a project you start rocking back and forth.” Dammit. “I love how when you get so excited over something you forget to be self conscious and you start happy stimming.”

This had no business feeling like so much. It was all just Xiaotian's hand and his words, and yet every nerve was rubbed raw by it. The hot breath on his ear at every whispered phrase of affection, the smallest slide and pressure as Xiaotian shifted his weight above him, the tingling sensation that still lingered from where his lips had pressed against his sensitive skin everywhere else on his body...

He was trembling. 

And Xiaotian. Would. Not. Stop.

He opened his mouth to try and get Xiaotian to go quiet again, but again, he was interrupted.

“-And I love how you pretend so hard to not care about the others but you've made everyone a million little things because you DO care. When you care about things you care about them with your whole heart and I love that about you SO much”

His hips bucked uselessly, Xiaotian's grip on him unyielding, and the hand on his cock never ceasing its maddening pace. 

How the hell was THIS the one thing he had all the patience in the world for?!

“You've got so much love in you it just engulfs everything you choose to direct it toward-”

“Xiaotian...” He could feel it beginning to build, But he knew it wasn't going to be that easy this time. He was screwed. Xiaotian was gonna have him on the verge of passing out from embarrassment and desire. Heart full to bursting with emotions and feeling as though he were struck with lightning over and over. 

“-and every damn day I think at least once about how lucky I am that you decided to put some of that toward me.”

“...Please stop talking...” he wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand. This time he actually meant the words in specific. Dammit, he wasn't someone who could just take this sort of unending flow of affection and keep a level head. His heart was thudding in his chest and he knew that the ever slow building of climax had little to nothing to do with it. His chest felt tight and oh- Oh no. his eyes were stinging a bit.

No. No. No. He still had SOME pride. 

“Nah, you gotta know every single thing I love about you first. This is the breather round hun. We're having fun my way for a little bit.”

Xiaotian nuzzled himself into the crook of his neck, the hickeys he'd left before tingling with the sensation.

“Oh man your _scent_....” The hand reached the base of his cock, but instead of continuing the maddening pace it slid further down.

Red Son moaned when Xiaotian's hand came down to his entrance, most notably, the vibrator still filling him. Sliding the toy out before slamming it back against his prostate with a force that made him absolutely shriek.

“I mean, I dunno what kinda secrets you have in all of those products on the bathroom counter to get that clove and cinnamon smell absolutely _everywhere_ but whatever it is it makes you smell super warm and sweet, and then when the fire powers come out you smell like a full campfire. Its so damn cozy.” another slam, the hand covering his eyes skirted upward to try and grab hold of the same pillow his other hand was gripping, but his fingers ended up tangled in his own hair... it was on accident, but what, was he going to deny himself that?

“You smell like home.” He timed it right, right as Xiaotian slammed the vibrator back into him Red Son gave his hair a sharp tug and a full body shudder wracked its way through him with a heady moan. 

Xiaotian took his hand off of his hip, he'd probably left yet more bruises but Red Son didn't care, he rocked his hips mindlessly against the toy's thrusts, trying to drive it deeper in vain, finally able to do something other than moan and writhe. Though it wasn't much. 

“And WOW. I said it before but it bears repeating, you look so gorgeous like this.” The hand that was gripping his hip took over stroking his cock finally and the relieving of pressure made a broken whimper crawl from his throat.

“Xiaotian,” He had to get Xiaotian to stop talking and just let him finish dammit. “Harder-” the toy drew out of him, preparing for another heavy slam. “Please- harder.”

“Anything for you....” Xiaotian adjusted slightly so he was right against his ear again. “My prince-”

The next thrust made him positively see stars with how intense it was. He couldn't even be sure if he'd screamed or if that was just the roaring in his ears and his breath had just left him in a choked sigh with no more sounds left to give. Then it happened again. And again. Each slam seemingly harder than the last, The bed was rocking by the sheer force of it, he was pretty sure he saw a bit of drywall chip off in a very brief moment of clarity between explosions of sheer pleasure. 

He felt as though he couldn't control himself, his hips were rocking and stuttering with the force of Xiaotian's thrusts, bucking eagerly into his hand at the same motion, breath heavy but shivering with every overwhelming push, finally setting a faster pace. He was pretty sure the pillow in one hand had been shredded to pieces against his nails, the other hand gripped his own hair even tighter, drawing more animalistic pleasure in with it. 

His next climax was building, hard and fast, and fuck- He would surely lose his mind if Xiaotian tried to draw this out even further. Fuck he was so close-

And then with a sharp click the vibrator turned on again as it slammed into him and Red Son was _shoved_ over that ledge. He positively shrieked his release, cumming in thick chords across himself and Xiaotian's hand. His hand tightened a bit too much in his own hair, feeling strands pull right out, but if anything it intensified the sensation even more. The aftershocks lasted so much longer than usual, and Xiaotian kept gently stroking him all the way through. The vibrator was turned off, though he didn't hear the telltale 'click', nor the chuckle he felt as Xiaotian leaned up so their chests were brushing to press a kiss to his cheek. 

His heart was thudding and his blood was rushing and no other sound but his heaving breaths could permeate the ringing in his ears. It occurred to him distantly that those tears he'd been mortified to feel welling up had fallen at some point without his knowledge.

Every touch felt at the edge of overstimulation now. The slide of skin on skin as Xiaotian shifted above him, the sudden feeling of emptyness as the vibrator was finally eased out of him, the puff of air and sudden cold as Xiaotian properly pulled away to apparently put the toy somewhere safe to be cleaned up later and-

The mouth that encompassed his spent cock felt like a lightning bolt of pleasure and pain. He wasn't even sure how to describe the noise that came out of his throat, just that it was thin and needy and bordering on a sob. This was too much, far too much, his entire body was shaking, but his trembling hands still darted down to grasp at Xiaotian's head, to lightly pull at his dark hair.

“Too much, too much, please-” a real sob choked him out as Xiaotian dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock, coaching him back into hardness one caress after another. 

“I'm not done with you yet, hun.” the puff of air against his already wet cock sent a shock of cold down there that made him shudder. “You said you wanted to get wrecked.” he tongued at the head, darting across the slit, swirled his tongue and it felt so good but it was _so much_ and every damn movement felt like it were bordering on pain on his hypersensitive form.

Xiaotian only pulled away when he was stiff enough for his satisfaction, and Red Son wasn't sure if the whimper he let out was in relief or protest. But when he pulled off of him, he pulled off entirely, and the sudden cold sent yet more shudders up and down his spine. He hadn't stopped trembling since his last climax and he wasn't sure if he was going to stop any time soon. 

His breath was still coming out in sharp puffs, and though he opened his mouth to ask where Xiaotian was going, the only thing that came out was a thin whine when his eyes focused enough to properly make out just what he was doing as he sat on the side of their bed. 

Feather light huffs of breath were falling from his love's lips as he slid the short half of the double ended toy into his own heat, sliding into the harness and tightening the straps around his waist. It was so rare that the strap-on was pulled from their secret stash, and Red Son couldn't even _imagine_ how intense it would feel tonight with how wrung out he already was.

And suddenly Xiaotian was leaning over him again, how tenderly he smoothed some of Red Son's hair back with those wicked hands. His cheeks were flushed and his own breath was a bit ragged from moving around with that _thing_ inside him already. 

“Gonna flip you over now, sweetheart.” Was all the warning he was given before Xiaotian gripped his shoulder and did just that. He choked when he felt his over sensitive cock brush grind into the seats, his breath coming into another whimper. 

“Come on Hun, you can take it-” Xiaotian's hand was on his back once again, the gentle stroke inspiring another full body shudder- everything was too much, he already felt on the verge of cumming again. But instead of going right into it like before Xiaotian leaned in close, that teasing tone gone.

“ _Do_ you want to keep going? I don’t wanna push too hard if your-”

“Keep going.” He couldn't trust himself to say any more without his voice giving out, he _already_ sounded so ragged and desperate. He reached upward once again, but forewent the edge of the mattress to instead grab at the bedposts. Something he could dig his nails into and tug at without ruining it. 

The teasing lit was back. “You sound so sexy right now, hun. You want my cock that bad?” he could hear the slick sounds of the lube getting slid across the silicone toy. Xiaotian was straddling him again, and he could feel the blunt edge press up against him. Red Son nodded.

“Answer me, Red.” Xiaotian's hand pressed against the back of his head, threading his fingers through his hair. And he tugged.

“Yes!” It came out as a yelp. 

“Yes what?” What a bastard. But he pulled hard enough to make Red Son's head bend backward a bit and desperation and lust quickly overtook that thought. It was too good it was too much too much too much but he _needed_ it-

“Yes! Yes I want your cock! I want you to fuck me-!” 

“Fuck-” Xiaotian lined himself up and snapped his hips forward.

It was always different than the fingers or the vibrator, from a different angle, less coordinated as Xiaotian's hips would shake and stutter as he hit his own sensitive areas at the same time, but the constant rolling motion was _heavenly_ , and it was able to go far deeper with the different angle it provided. 

The toy was bigger than the vibrator but he hadn't even really felt the stretch, his mind was so consumed with the rolling, slow pace, curved angle dragging across his insides with tantalizing roughness. Xiaotian's hand hadn't left his hair and he was timing his thrusts in line with sharp tugs and it hurt but it was _so good._ He was already mindlessly grinding back into the toy, no doubt pressing the other end deeper into Xiaotian as he did so. 

Xioatian's hips snapped forward and hit him in that spot once again, and he sobbed from the near pain the abused bundle of nerves was subjected to, but the ecstasy that it left behind made his arms feel weak, his grip loosening on the headboard and Xiaotian continued to pound into him. 

He _already_ felt close, everything was pleasure bordering on the edge of pain and it was all so damn overwhelming, and Xiaotian was moaning and whining even as he continued his relentless pace, hips snapping and stuttering off rhythm every so often as he hit a particularly sensitive spot in himself. 

And then he stopped. 

He remained fully sheathed inside him, but he'd just... stopped moving.

“What-... Did you just _stop_ right in the middle of-” A yelp broke him off when Xaiotian returned to that relentless pace, pounding in and out and slamming onto his hypersensitive areas and he was _just_ on the edge again when-

“Again?! Are you actually t-trying to drive me insane?!” 

“I-” Xiaotian huffed above him “I have no idea what you're talking about my love.”

“You know damn well-!” but then Xiaotian was moving again.

He did this again another... god he'd lost count. Picking up the pace and getting him so _so_ close, only to stop before Red Son hit the point of no return and wait for him to cool off a little. 

Just a little. 

And it was maddening. He could practically feel himself losing a bit of _brain matter_ every time he was denied release, he bit down on his lip trying not to seem too desperate, but one of his fangs had torn right through the flesh of his bottom lip and a bit of blood and _actual pain_ just made the whole thing that much more overwhelming.

He honestly wasn't sure whether his hips were bucking into the mattress in an attempt to relieve pressure on his cock or if they were trying to grind further down onto the toy inside him, but either motion made fireworks go off behind his eyes whenever they hit somewhere good.

And there were very few places right now that weren't 'somewhere good'. 

Xiaotian had picked up the speed again and his world narrowed to the pressure and the friction. Red Son bucked his hips—still not entirely sure if it was into the mattress or against Xiaotian's cock—and a short chorus of desperate whines rattled through the air. 

“Xiaotian-” 

“Beg.” that one word sent a thrill right down his cock. Xiaotian's own breath was ragged and uneven, surely he was on the same verge of insanity he was driving Red Son, but his voice didn't tremble in the slightest.

“Huh-?” he couldn't find the breath to even form a full sentence! How was Xiaotian able to hold his composure?

“If you wanna cum, ask nicely.” he gave one long, slow thrust that made Red Son whimper. “Beg.”

The hand tightened in his hair-

“Please-” he panted, the shockwaves of pleasure-pain far too much for anything but compliance “Pleasepleaseplease let me cum. Xiaotian please-”

Xiaotian's hips snapped forward with near violence, and finally, _finally_ the pace was constant. Xiaotian whimpered above him as he no doubt drew near his own end, but all Red Son could actually focus on was the snap of his hips and the grip of his hand, he was practically bending fucking backwards with the force of his grip, but it made shivers crawl up and down his spine and the pain of a few more strands of hair being yanked out made it all the more delicious. 

Xiaotian's hand loosened on his hair and Red Son protested the loss with little more than broken whine, unable to put voice to anything more complex with this pace. But Xiaotian used his now freed hand to grab hold of his hips and lift him a bit higher. The change in angle made him absolutely _writhe_ as another heavy slam sent yet more shudders through him. 

But he soon came to find that it wasn't just a change in angle Xiaotian was going for as his free hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke and _oh..._ He couldn't tell if he'd moaned or screamed or made no noise at all because the ringing in his ears tuned out everything and his vision went to white and-

And he came so hard it was nearly painful; his still overstimulated nerves firing off on all cylinders and rippling that pleasure-pain throughout his entire body. 

Xiaotian got a few more thrusts in before he shrieked his own release, the smallest bit of his own fluid dripping down from the edge of the harness. 

What little muscle had been propping him up on the bed went limp and if Red Son wasn't still absolutely _stunned_ by the sheer force of that orgasm he would have been disgusted at brushing up against his own filth like that. Honestly he already felt practically soaked, every inch of himself covered in either Xiaotian's fluids, his own, or simply sweat.

His hips twitched when Xiaotian pulled out, a sigh the only sound left in him at the sudden feeling of emptyness left over. 

He was well and truly spent, and was it ever satisfying. The afterglow was such absolute _bliss_ he barely noticed when Xiaotian grabbed him and flipped him back over onto his back, damp towel in hand. 

“So, did I do a good job, Hun?” Xiaotian's voice implied he already knew the answer, but his look was so eager all the same. 

“Outstanding.” the warm cloth was quick to pass over his stomach, Xioatian cleaning up with an almost clinical efficiency. 

“Good.” He placed a quick kiss to his lips, just a chaste little peck. But it wouldn't be that easy. Red Son's arms felt so damn heavy from exhaustion, but he grabbed the back of Xiaotian's neck and kept him there for just a bit longer. Not to deepen the kiss or anything, just to make it last longer.

“I love you.” barely whispered against Xiaotian's mouth as they parted.

“I love you too.” traded back easily.

Now that they were both relatively clean Xiaotian settled in bed beside Red Son and pulled an arm around his shoulders.

“Anything you need? Some water probably-”

“I'm fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Don't move from here.” The dull ache was starting up now that the afterglow was starting to fade a bit and he didn't care about if his throat felt dry or not from all the moaning and screaming he'd been doing, he just wanted to curl up and possibly just... fall asleep... with Xiaotian still curled up beside him.

“You know we should probably at least change the sheets, if one of us rolls to the side that's gonna be very unpleasant.”

“We'll get to that when we get to that.”

“Do you want me to like, non-sexily brush your hair out, it's prettyyy bad-”

“MK please just let me rest. You're lucky I have enough wherewithal to hold a conversation with you. Don't ruin it.”

MK laughed and that laugh had _no right_ being the most beautiful sound he'd heard all night from his lover, but there it was.

“I was serious about all the true form stuff by the way. And the 'the stuff I love about you' stuff.” Dammit. He was too tired to get embarrassed about all of that again, but he still felt his cheeks heating up a bit. 

“We will discuss this at a later date you absolute maniac.”

“Fine, fine.” MK ran his fingers through his hair, now gentle and soft, his hair was completely limp around him, and likely would stay that way for _hours_ from how lethargic he felt. The hand in his hair once rough now soothing, a warm softness growing in his chest as the gentle fondling snagged slightly on a tangle or two before working free. MK slowly combed out his hair with his fingers and sending small sweet shivers up and down his spine, no energy left in him for it to be anything but a balm on his shot nerves, sending him back into that sweet sleepy space he remembered from before.

“Sweet dreams Red, hun.”

Red Son nuzzled into MK's chest and only hummed in response, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This monster clocks like 30 pages on google docs so if you made it all the way through then good on you


End file.
